


Nightmare

by JustABisexualDisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Male Rowan Khanna, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABisexualDisaster/pseuds/JustABisexualDisaster
Summary: MC has a nightmare.
Relationships: Rowan Khanna & Player Character, Rowan Khanna/Player Character
Kudos: 34





	Nightmare

MC shot up in bed, breathing heavily as the dream that had tormented him only moments ago slipped away. The fear, however, stayed. MC shivered, sweating despite the cold. His hands shook as he raised them to smooth back his disheveled hair. He took a deep breath, laying back down, though he was sure he wouldn't fall back asleep for a while.

"Nightmares again?" MC jumped back up at Rowan's quiet voice. He looked over to see his best friend sitting on his own bed, facing him. It was too dark to make out his facial expression, but MC could sense his worry.

"Rowan! You scared me." MC hissed.

"Sorry." Rowan whispered. He got up and walked over to MC's bed, sitting down at the foot of the bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

MC sighed. "To be honest, I hardly remember it. I never remember much. Not for long anyway."

Rowan nodded.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No."

"What did wake you up, then?"

Rowan shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just woke up. Then I heard you mumbling in your sleep, so I went to check on you, but then you woke up."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." MC smiled.

"You're my best friend, MC. I know you'd do the same for me."

MC nodded. "I would. That's what best friends do."

Rowan smiled, moving closer to MC. He opened his arms. MC sat up and pulled Rowan into a tight hug. Rowan hugged back just as tightly.

When Rowan pulled away, going to stand up, MC hesitantly spoke up. "Hey... Would you mind staying with me for a bit?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, but I might fall asleep on you." Rowan smiled, sitting next to MC.

"I won't mind."


End file.
